Bed rails are regularly used for young children when making the transition from a crib to a bed. Frequently this change is made to a youth bed which is somewhat smaller and lower than a full size single bed. Youth beds are commonly provided with side rails which are screwed or otherwise semi-permanently secured to the bed frame and therefore are not capable of being used with other beds or convenient to move from place to place.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a bed rail which can be used with virtually any bed and can be conveniently assembled for use and disassembled for storage or transport.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bed rail which can broken down into a compact unit so that it can easily be carried from place to place.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a light weight collapsible bed rail which is free of any screws, bolts or other fasteners that can be separated from the bed rail structure and be lost or misplaced.
To accomplish these and other objects, the bed rail of this invention includes among its features a side panel that is made up of two separate sections that snap together in coplanar relationship to form a unitary structure. The two panel sections can be separated easily and placed in face to face relationship for storage or transport. A pair of supports are releasably attached to the bottom of the side panel and are designed to slide beneath the mattress of a bed to hold the side panel erect in the operative position with respect to the bed. Each support when detached from the side panel can be collapsed to form a compact unit, and a storage compartment is provided in the bottom of each panel section to receive one of the supports. Consequently the supports when stored add no bulk to the collapsed bed rail, and therefore the bed rail can be conveniently stored in a carrying bag when not in use.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof shown in the accompanying drawings.